Set In Motion: Companion Pieces
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: A collection of companion pieces to my Set In Motion. Piece One: Pire's conception, circa Ch. 7. Piece Two: Serena's thoughts and reaction to Joham's death, circa Ch. 16
1. Scream It to the Moon

"Nnnnmmmmm..." a low moan escaped the male on the bed. His partner giggled, taking immense pleasure in his. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the way it felt in his hands. He breathed in her scent, swimming in it. He loved holding her, smelling her...he loved_ her, _so much.

Sometimes he was afraid something would go wrong, that she would drop him because he wasn't good enough. But then, as if she could read his mind like Edward, she would do something that would reassure him and then he would tell himself he had been so foolish to think she would leave him. Because she never would, because she loved him. And he loved her.

The female ran her her hands down his bare chest and started tickling him. He started laughing, but he felt annoyed. She was toying with him, and he really couldn't take it. They were great together in bed, as well as in life. But his mate had a nasty (to him) habit of getting him all rialled up and then stopping, saying she had had enough, when they hadn't done _anything. _Sometimes this would result to the degrading act of begging on his part, something he was not proud of, but the result of _that_ left him feeling very satisfied.

"Can't we just do it?" he asked, anxious and afraid she would play her game again. "You know you want to; _you're _the one who wanted to do this, remember."

"Yeah, I know. But we're doing this different, remember? I want to be absolutely prepared." The male sighed. Was she really doing this to him. He knew the answer: yes, she was really doing this to him.

"It's not all that different," he growled, drawing her in for a kiss. It was half rough, half gentle; half passionate, half platonic. 100% full of love.

"Mmmm." she sighed happily. Then she got off him and the bed. His hand caught her wrist and brought her back down on the bed. She smiled as he growled into her hair,

"And where do you think you're going? You promised we could do this. Without **it**, because you wanted to try. You can't get me hot and then walk away." The female laughed, kind of cruelly, and went back to stradling him. His breath hitched in his throat as he gazed at her. She was beautiful. He could not-would never-deny that. A thrill went through him as he hugged her to him. She was _his._

"Who says I can't?" she asked smiling at him. It showed all her teeth, and made her look feral. Predatory.

"I do, my little wolf," he said. She shook her head, her hair catching the light that made his heart beat faster. Oh, why did she tease him like this? How unfair! He growled again, and started pulling up her shirt. She giggled, and finished the job. Everything in him yearned to hold her, kiss her, make love to her. He wanted her, so bad. Didn't she want him the same way? Was he doing something wrong?

"Tell you what," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. It was sweet, gentle, and quick. He wanted hot, heavy, rough and _long. _But he would listen to her proposition.

"What?" he asked. She started making swirls on his chest with her pointer finger. Then she leaned over him to whisper in his ear,

"Say my name. Say it loud. _Scream _it. Scream my name, and that you love me. And then we'll do it."

He whispered it at first, and then increased in volume. He loved saying her name, but he thought it was bit odd that she wanted him to say her name. But he shouted his love, like he wanted to do when he finally realized it. The clothes were off now, and he thought they were finally going to try her experiment. He was kind of excited by it, but apparently it wasn't loud enough. She was shaking her head mournfully, like she was disappointed in him.

"How loud do I have to shout?" He asked, rolling so that he was on top of her. She pouted. She usually took the top position, but for now she let him have her way. A devious smile crossed her face. She leaned up, and he let her sit up. She grabbed his shoulders, gave him the kind of kiss she wanted, and pulled back just as he was starting to enjoy it.

"I want you to scream your lungs out. Shout to the moon." She breathed into his ear, which set his heart rate soaring,

"I want you to scream to Heaven, so you mother can hear you."

And then she draped herself across him and nipped his ear and neck. And then he was sure he had raised the dead giving in to her command.

...  
>Next day<br>Cullen main house, Carlisle's office

"Granpa?" Carlisle looked up to see Nessie standing in the doorway to his office. He smiled warmly at his granddaughter and motioned her inside.

"Hello, Nessie. What can I do for you?" Renesmee's parents were on their honeymoon again (back to Isle Esme), Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were shopping for decor, and the boys were out hunting in Canada.

Nessie looked down and a blush filled her pale, porcelain cheeks. The vampire was intriqued, but decided to wait until she told him. His granddaughter looked up between her eyelashes, the blush not leaving her as she said shyly,

"Nahuel and I made love last night." She paused as she watched Carlisle process this. When he nodded, she continued,

"Well, we did it again. But, this time...we didn't use a condom." The vampire raised an eyebrow. Then he said,

"Renesmee, are you trying to say you had unprotected sex with your boyfriend-"

"He's my mate! That's way better than just a _boyfriend," _Nessie growled. Then blushed and immediately apologized. Carlisle just smiled and nodded. Then he continued,

"So you had unprotected sex with you _mate. _Are you saying you wanted to get pregnant?" Renesmee nodded, her cheeks still a little bit red. Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, Renesmee, as your grandfather, I'm disappointed." Nessie bit her lip. "But as your doctor, I guess I better make sure you-and any baby you and Nahuel might have conceived-are healthy."

Later, Nessie and Nahuel waited anxiously as Carlisle studied the tests. He came back later, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be a great-grandfather." Nessie squealed and jumped up to hug her grandfather. Then she hugged her mate, and kissed him, soft and gentle, but long with a hint of passion in it. Then she pulled back, and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"We're going to be parents!" Nahuel smiled. His voice hurt a little bit from all the screaming last night, so he decided not to say anything. But he was just as thrilled. And he vowed to himself that he would be everything Joham wasn't.

Carlisle watched his granddaughter and probably future grandson-in-law rejoice in their new child. Then he said to them before he left them to their joy,

"I'll keep my mind blank and not say a word, but_ you _have to tell them when you start to show."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-Okay, this is goes along with chapter 7. I thought of putting this as chapter 8, but it doesn't really go, so that's why this is a companion.<strong>

**LOL, by the way, who**** thought the couple was Leah and Jacob? I mean, the teasing and roughness? 'Little wolf'? Haha.**


	2. Serena Child

Serena's POV

I love my father.

That is not such a hard thing to comprehend, is it? Even those animals, _humans_, love their fathers. But this is a truth, and I must speak it: I love my father. And my father loves me.

I was the first of my kind, the second generation of gods. My father paid such close attention to me, tracking my progress and praising everything I did. He told me I was wonderful and special. I was his one-of-a-kind beauty. His _daughter_.

And then Maysun was born, and I was no longer one-of-a-kind, not even the only daughter anymore. But I was still Father's first-born, still his special one. So it did not matter that he left to go seduce more women and sire more children; he always came back. And it did not matter if he didn't care to talk to me sometimes; he would summon me again eventually. He was a god, he was _Zeus_ but even that mighty Thunderer loved one child out of his many, his _first-born **daughter**._ Yes, Father was Zeus and I was Athena. We loved each other and listened to each other. I did what he told me, and he was pleased.

I am fond of my sisters (I could never love them like I loved Father) but Nahuel I hate. He is my mistake, my slip-up, my failure. He is proof that I had failed my father, _disappointed_ him. Nahuel hates me, and I hate Nahuel, but also I am secretly thankful that Nahuel somehow does not love Father, because then even though Nahuel is his first son, his only venomous child, I am still Father's favorite. He loves me, and always will. He is the highest god, and I am his goddess, because he loves me, and I love him.

Vampires and their kin are immortal — so we were supposed to be. Father was supposed to be with us — with me!— forever. He wasn't supposed to _die_. But he _did_, because he was killed, all because his son brought evil to our house. It's his fault! Nahuel's! His fault, his fault, his fault! Father is dead — my sire, my lord, my love! Father! Joham! Come back! Who will love me now? Who will tell they are proud of me?

Ah, ah, I am dead, too! My soul is dead. The king has been killed, the god dethroned. Where does that leave his goddess? What am I supposed to do with him gone? Ah! Wolves, shape-shifters, whatever you are — won't you kill me too?

Maysun tells me to be quiet, to calm, to be at peace. Why? What good will it do? Serena — serene, calm, peaceful — is my name (_the name of the woman sacrificed to give birth to a goddess_) but I know, now, that I will never be calm, peaceful, or serene again as long as my life continues. The one I loved and who loved me is dead. I'd rather join him in storm and war, then be _calm_ ever again.

As I sob I hear Nahuel call out to his mate, who runs at him and jumps into his arms, her laugh of relief like painful screeching to my ears. Why do they get to rejoice? Why are they so blessed? Was not Father a god on Earth, to bend all things to his will?

(No; if they were so Nahuel would have loved him as a son should)

(If he was not a god, does that mean I am not a goddess? Are my sisters and I not members of the highest race, blessed with such a mixture of blood?) Perhaps. Perhaps Father has lied to us all our years, or perhaps he was deluded himself — _such thoughts are blasphemy_ — but that doesn't matter. My father is still my god.

And still I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N — Wow, this has been tucked away for a long time; so glad I've reached the point in SIMBF that I can bring this out. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I will get to the last chapter of the parent story soon, I promise.<strong>


End file.
